Wasting All These Tears
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: Based on the song 'Wasting All These Tears' by Cassadee Pope. Seth breaks up with his girlfriend. Will she be able to get over him or will she realize she's wasting her tears on him. Seth/OC implied.


**Okay, this is a song-fic based on the song 'Wasting All These Tears' by Cassadee Pope. It might not be as good but I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or its personel. I also do not own 'Wasting All These Tears'. It belongs to Cassadee Pope. I only own the story.**

**Also, I never put a name on this OC so you can imagine who you want to imagine.**

**Enjoy!**

"I want you back." Seth said to me, giving me a pleading look, but I could see through him. I knew he just wanted me back because of how successful I was now. I was the current Divas Champion and I managed to beat Paige to win it. But it was a lot of hard work. Of course, things weren't that simple.

Seth was my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me the day he betrayed The Shield and that was a time I would never forget.

**_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
_****_Laying down on the bathroom floor_**

_I sat in my hotel room, laying on my bed. I was heartbroken about what had happened tonight. I still couldn't believe it was over. After being together for two years, he pulled this crap._

**_My loneliness was a rattle in the windows_**

_I felt so lonely being in the room that I used to share with my now ex-boyfriend, Seth Rollins. But I knew I would have to get used to it._

**_You said you don't want me anymore_**

_I could remember so vividly with what had happened a few hours ago._

_"I don't need you anymore and I don't want you. You can consider us through." Seth said. I looked at him shocked._

_"But why?" I asked shocked and I could feel the tears coming._

_"Because I'm better now and I don't need you dragging me down. See ya." Seth said coldly before walking away. The tears hit me hard after that._

**_And you left me  
_****_Standing on a corner crying_**

_Seth had left me. I couldn't believe that he would just leave like that. What had I done wrong?_

**_Feeling like a fool for trying_**

_Sitting in my room I had noticed that Seth had been ignoring me lately and not showing any signs of affection. I tried everything to get his attention and love but now I feel like a fool for trying to get him to look at me._

**_I don't even remember  
_****_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_**

_To be honest, things were never good with us. When he kissed me, I felt no connection between us and when we hugged, he never held me long. And when we had sex, it felt like he was just using me. Why was I wasting all these tears on him, he didn't deserve them._

**_I wish I could erase our memory  
_****_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_**

_I wish I could just forget all the memories of me and him, cause frankly, he never gave a damn about me since he would throw me aside so easily._

**_Oh, finally I'm through  
_****_Wasting all these tears on you  
_****_These tears on you_**

_While thinking, I decided that it was enough. I would not waste my tears on a man who didn't care about me. It was time for me to be selfish and take care of myself. I stood up confidently, deciding I would take my career into my own hands._

**_You ain't worth another sleepless night  
_****_And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind_**

_After the break up, I began investing myself into my wrestling career and improved myself so I could stand on my own. Seth wasn't bring me down anymore._

**_Cause what you wanted I couldn't give  
_****_What you did, boy, I'll never forget_**

_I knew that what Seth wanted, I wouldn't be able to give him. I also knew that I would never forget what Seth did to me but it was gonna make me stronger, this was a promise._

**_And you left me  
_****_Standing on a corner crying  
_****_Feeling like a fool for trying  
_****_I don't even remember  
_****_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
_****_I wish I could erase our memory  
_****_Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
_****_Oh, finally I'm through  
_****_Wasting all these tears on you  
_****_These tears on you_**

"Too bad Seth, I don't want you back. You left me, crying my eyes out, wondering what I did wrong. You made me feel like a complete fool, trying to get your attention and your love. I don't even know why I was wasting my tears on a jackass who hurt me so bad and didn't give a damn about me! I wish I could erase the memory of us but I can't. One thing I know though, I'm done wasting all these tears on you." I said while looking at him coldly, answering his statement. I honestly didn't want him back. The old me would have jumped at the thought but not anymore.

"Fine. Your loss." Seth said while frowning and walking away. I shook my head and left.

**_And you left me  
_****_Standing on a corner crying  
_****_Feeling like a fool for trying  
_****_I don't even remember  
_****_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_**

I felt so much better getting these things off my chest. All the crying and heartache was over. I was stronger and ready to go out on my own and become the best Divas Champion ever. I smiled confidently as I headed to the guerilla and do my promo on becoming the new Divas Champion.

**_I wish I could erase our memory  
_****_Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
_****_Oh, finally I'm through  
_****_Wasting all these tears on you  
_****_Oh, oh, these tears on you_**

No more wasting tears, no more heartbreak. That's all over and I can move on.

**_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
_****_Laying down on the bathroom floor_**

**And that's the end, hope you enjoyed. I know its short but that's just how it goes. lol. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
